


Операция: спасти (двух дебилов) одного идиота и невинную плюшечку от самой ужасной ошибки в жизни!

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Sketches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Хёкджэ с Донхэ знакомятся на работе — первый представляет интересы Пак Чонсу, ведущего всех возможных программ и церемоний награждений, а второй — Ким Хичоля, ведущего тех программ, на которых не появляется его муж, который в скором времени должен стать бывшим.





	Операция: спасти (двух дебилов) одного идиота и невинную плюшечку от самой ужасной ошибки в жизни!

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Kpop-bingooo 2019.  
> это был коллаж, саммари к которому разрослось до размеров драббла (зарисовки), поэтому пусть будет тут.  
> коллажы:  
> https://i.imgur.com/A0bjTw7.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/1JDTi0S.jpg

Хёкджэ с Донхэ знакомятся на работе — первый представляет интересы Пак Чонсу, ведущего всех возможных программ и церемоний награждений, а второй — Ким Хичоля, ведущего тех программ, на которых не появляется его муж, который в скором времени должен стать бывшим. Обычное дело — развод двух медийных личностей не впервые на памяти Хёкджэ, однако Чонсу наотрез не собирается давать своё согласие и просит его о помощи: уговорить Хичоля передумать. Он любит Хичоля, и искренне не понимает, с чего вдруг его супруг принял такое внезапное решение.

Приходится действовать через Донхэ, ведь по регламенту ему запрещено общаться с Хичолем без присутствия его адвоката. Да и к тому же, клиенты нередко стараются прислушиваться к тем, кого они нанимают. Хотя велики риски, что Хичоль может просто сменить специалиста, ведь задача Донхэ — быть на стороне клиента, но никак не против. Однако, Чонсу уверяет, что если найти правильный подход к Хичолю, то у них может и получиться. Но времени у них в обрез — две недели.

Две недели, чтобы сблизиться с Донхэ (который, к слову, на контакт идти не торопится) и заставить его помочь. Сначала Хёкджэ пытается выведать истинную причину желания Хичоля развестись: в то, что тот его просто разлюбил, он не верит. Слишком нежным взглядом он смотрит на Чонсу каждую их встречу при них с Донхэ. А ещё — в его глазах отчётливо виднеется сожаление и отголоски разрастающейся пустоты.

Но достучаться до правды не получается, и Хёкджэ, сдружившись с Донхэ, начинают разрабатывать план «Операция: спасти ~~двух дебилов~~ одного идиота и невинную плюшечку от самой ужасной ошибки в жизни!». Чонсу закатывает глаза только услышав название, а потом просто начинает биться головой об стол и вздыхать о том, что уже успел несколько раз пожалеть, что понадеялся на этих двоих, стоит ему только узнать, из чего состоит их план.

Только ни слежка, ни наводящие (и прямые тоже) вопросы им не помогают. И что делать дальше, никто из них не знает.

Информация приходит оттуда, откуда Хёкджэ никак не ожидал: Чонун — его лучший друг и, можно сказать, брат по гулевским меркам, в один из вечеров рассказывает про то, что кто-то из их стаи угрожает медийной личности. И если тот не разведётся, то он съест сначала его супруга, а потом будет долго издеваться и играть с ним самим.

«Услышал сегодня от Кюхёна и понял, что эта история может быть связана с твоим делом. Мы можем помочь», — бросает Чонун перед тем, как закончить звонок.

Помощь он принимает, и уже через пару дней ему известно имя. А ещё через сутки после этого Хичоль меняет своё решение и рассказывает обо всём Чонсу. И Хёкджэ с Донхэ.

И почти обо всём, ведь почему и от кого Хичолю пришло сообщение с вложенной фотографией обезглавленного гуля — тот никогда не должен узнать. 

А вот Хёкджэ и Донхэ решают отпраздновать мирное и счастливое завершение дела и отправляются сначала в клуб, а после (достаточно выпившие и расслабленные) — к Хёкджэ.

— А зачем тебе дома шест? — спрашивает Донхэ, стоит им только зайти в квартиру. — А станцуешь?

Отказать ему он просто не может. Как и себе, когда в перерывах между жаркими поцелуями прокусывает тонкую кожу возле ключиц и жадно пробует сладкую кровь Донхэ.

— Если ты остановишься, то я сдам тебя Хичолю, — сдавленно стонет Донхэ, отклоняя голову вбок и полностью открываясь.

Хёкджэ стонет в ответ, перекатывая тёмно-красную вязкую жидкость на языке, и отрицательно мычит.

— Для первого раза хватит.


End file.
